


Talk to Me

by Kidhuzural



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Fíli, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sick Fic, Smut, Snow, Top Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Kíli is sick and Fíli pays him a visit to take care of him, even after years of not seeing each other face to face.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of FiKi :)

Kíli groaned when the bell rang and he forced himself to stand up from the couch and slowly make his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, the clarity from the day made him squint his eyes. However, he didn’t have much time to react, because soon his arms were full of Fíli.

Kíli groaned again.

“Don’t squeeze me.” Kíli complained, and Fíli let go with a laugh.

“Sorry. It’s just… It’s been years since we’ve seen each other. I couldn’t let this opportunity pass.” Kíli sighed and opened the door so his brother could come in.

“I told ma that I’m okay.” Fíli rolled his eyes at that and made his way in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the mess that was Kíli’s house.

Right in the living room, on the floor, the couch and the coffee table there were tissues scattered. Fíli sighed, looking at his brother as Kíli closed the door, his face clearly showing that he was still ill.

“Yeah, you’re clearly so healthy.” He deadpanned, but Kíli simply made his way back to the couch, where his dog had been anxiously waiting for him. It was then that Fíli noticed the dog, and his smile opened once more. “You must be Whiskey.” The dog barked and wagged his tail excitedly, as if agreeing with him. Fíli walked over, leaving his baggage by the door.

Kíli watched as his dog instantly opened up to Fíli – although, truth be told, his dog opened up to anyone who talked to him in a sweet voice, he was that easy – and observed as Fíli petted Whiskey lovingly.

“Fíli.” He called his brother, making both Fíli and Whiskey to look up at him. “Seriously. You didn’t have to come.” As he finished, he started coughing, which prompted another sigh from Fíli.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kíli. You’re my brother, and it’s my job to take care of you.” Kíli averted his eyes as he took his glass of water and took a big sip. “Besides, I haven’t seen you in forever. I missed you, y’know.” The last sentence was spoken in a low tone, but Kíli still heard it.

Kíli ignored him, though, and that made Fíli a little frustrated.

It had been four years since Kíli moved out to another country, far away from their little family. Fíli had tried going to visit him before, but every time he asked Kíli if he could go, his brother would come up with a ridiculous excuse. Now, when Kíli asked Dís to come help bring him back to health, Fíli jumped at the opportunity to go visit, since Dís was busy with her own brother.

“I’m going to prepare a bath, and while you take the bath I’ll prepare you some soup.” Kíli groaned, putting a pillow over his head. “This is serious, Kee. You need a bath, you stink. And I need to clean here, otherwise you’ll never get better.” A moment of silence in which Fíli waited for his brother to say anything, but as he had no reply, he simply sighed and went to the bathroom to prepare Kíli’s bath.

It didn’t take long for the bath to be ready and Fíli also brought clean clothes to the bathroom so he could wash Kíli’s clothes while he slept later. Once the bath was ready, he returned to the living room, where Kíli was trying to blow his nose, but it was clear he had a stuffy nose.

“C’mon, the hot water will help you.” Kíli slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom, motioning for Whiskey to stay. “Don’t close the door!” Fíli said as Kíli started closing the door.

“Why?” Kíli squinted his eyes.

“Because if you start drowning I need to go rescue you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous-“ Kíli started, but Fíli shook his head.

“You can barely walk, Kee. Leave the door open. I’ll change your sheets so you can lie down when you’re over, but then I’ll stay at the kitchen.” Kíli held his brother’s gaze for a long moment before nodding and leaving the door open. Looking at Whiskey, he whispered to the dog. “Stay with him. If anything happens, bark.” The dog tilted his head to the side, as if confused, and Fíli pointed at the bathroom open door, and instantly Whiskey made his way to the bathroom.

Changing sheets and superficially organizing things on Kíli’s bedroom was quick enough, and soon he was in the kitchen, looking over Kíli’s food, growing frustrated as he noticed the only thing in the house was instant noodles.

Fíli sighed yet again and made his way to the living room. Stopping by the bathroom door, Fíli started talking. “Kee?” There was a grunt, and Fíli continued. “I’ll have to head out to town to buy some food. I’ll clean the living room so you can finish your bath. Then go to bed, and I’ll go out.”

There was a moment of silence and Fíli was about to walk in to see if his brother was well when Kíli spoke. “Would you mind taking Whiskey for a walk? He’s been inside for over a week. He’ll be glad to see snow again.” Fíli smiled tenderly.

“Sure.”

He started cleaning the living room, throwing all the tissues away. Soon after, Kíli was back, and he instantly made his way to his room, not even talking to Fíli. Whiskey, however, followed his owner to bed, hopping onto the bed with him. Once the living room was presentable again, Fíli took his wallet and went to the door.

“Whiskey, let’s go on a walk!” The dog barked and came running to him, wagging his tail excitedly, tongue lolling from his mouth as he ran. Fíli chuckled and put the leash on the dog. He thought about telling Kíli he was leaving, but his brother did seem tired, so he decided to just leave without bothering him.

Kíli lived quite far from town, and in the snow, walking was even more difficult, but in half an hour he did manage to arrive at the town’s market, and he bought plenty of fruits, vegetables and fresh food to make Kíli some healthy foods. Whiskey waited outside, and when Fíli left the market, it had started to snow and Whiskey was jumping around, trying to bite the snowflakes. It was adorable, but snowing, Fíli knew he’d take even longer to go back. On his way back, he stopped at the drugstore to bring some different – and maybe better – medicines to Kíli.

He managed to arrive at Kíli’s forty-seven minutes later, and he and Whiskey were covered in snow. He dried the dog and put some logs on the fireplace to make more fire, and Whiskey instantly laid down in front of it to get warm.

Fíli, on the other hand, took a quick, hot shower, before going to the kitchen to prepare a soup. He knew his brother didn’t really like soup, but Fíli also knew his brother would accept anything if it meant getting better.

It was already dark out when he finished the soup, and he went to Kíli’s room to wake him up. His brother seemed to be breathing with difficulty, and Fíli knew he’d have to give his brother some medication as soon as he ate.

“Kee?” Fíli asked in a low voice, putting his hand on Kíli’s shoulder, shaking it slowly. “Kee?” He tried again, a little louder now, and his brother’s eyelids fluttered open.

“Fee?” Kíli asked, absolutely confused, and Fíli couldn’t help but smile at the endearing nickname.

“Time to eat something. And then I’ll give a medication and you can go back to sleep, okay?” Kíli still seemed a bit confused, but as he noticed what was going on, he nodded, before slowly sitting on the bed. Fíli waited for Kíli, and once his brother was seated by the table, Fíli served him. Kíli made a face, but started drinking the soup without complaints.

Fíli prepared a sandwich to himself, leaving Kíli to eat the soup. They didn’t talk, and Fíli didn’t know if his brother was just too sick, or if he was trying to avoid him – that was how he had been feeling since Kíli moved out. They used to be so close, but out of nowhere, Kíli decided to move out and barely spoke with him at all over the next few years.

By the time Kíli finished his soup, Fíli gave him a glass of water and some medication, and Kíli blindly took them, not even asking his brother was it was that he was taking. It was nice to see his brother still trusted him, even if Kíli hated him.

“I’ll try to sleep a little more.” Kíli announced after drinking the water.

“I’ll wake you up when you need to take more medication, alright?” Kíli nodded, standing up and going to his bed again. Fíli waited a moment and went after him, and as he thought, Kíli was fast asleep when he got there.

Then, Fíli cleaned the kitchen, put the soup away for later, and went back to the living room to take a nap on the couch. He set his alarm for a couple of hours later, and tried to fall asleep, but his mind was too worried. Now that he was here and Fíli was acting all strange, Fíli wondered whether coming was such a good idea after all.

When Kíli had said he was moving – not only houses, but _countries_ – everyone had been shocked. And as far as Fíli knew, no one truly knew why Kíli had made that decision in the first place. Besides, his brother had been very reluctant when their mother said Fíli was going to take care of him in her place, and he only accepted because he truly needed help.

Before finally falling asleep, Fíli promised himself he’d find out what had happened – and if Kíli had a good reason to get away from his family like that, Fíli would give him the space he needed.

Fíli woke up a few hours later with Kíli in the middle of a coughing fit, and he jumped out of the sofa and ran to him before even realising what was happening. Kíli had woken up, and he was sitting on the bed, a hand tugging at his chest, tears streaming down his face as he coughed violently.

“Here, drink some water.” Fíli said, handing Kíli a glass of water he had left by his brother’s side. “I’ll get you the next medication.” And quick enough, he left the room, bringing syrup to help with the coughing and other medication to help with the fever and stuffy nose. “Here.” Fíli gave him the syrup and Kíli took it with an unhappy face, and then swallowed the medicine with lots of water. “Good. Now take off your shirt.” At that, Kíli’s eyes widened and he had such a terrified face that Fíli was honestly thrown aback by it.

Fíli rose his hand, showing the ointment he had brought with him, and Kíli seemed to understand. He murmured something Fíli couldn’t make up, but took off his pyjama shirt. Fíli didn’t hesitate in rubbing the ointment over Kíli’s chest and back, making kick work.

“Thanks.” Kíli said, putting his shirt back on.

“Are you hungry?” Fíli asked and Kíli was silent for a moment before nodding. “Stay here, I’ll heat the soup and I’ll bring it to you.” Kíli only laid down again, covering himself and ignoring Fíli.

Sighing, Fíli went to the kitchen to heat up the soup, but he was growing more and more upset with the situation – what had he done to deserve being treated like this?

He prepared something for himself to eat, and went to Kíli’s room, sitting by his brother’s legs with his own plate. They silently ate, Kíli deliberately avoiding Fíli’s eyes while Fíli didn’t take his own eyes of his brother.

When both of them finished eating, Fíli took the plates and silverware back to the kitchen, but instead of washing them, he returned to Kíli’s room, who had taken his phone and was going through it. Fíli sat back at the bed, and that made Kíli look up, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes?” Kíli asked, clearly annoyed that Fíli was invading his privacy.

“We need to talk.” Fíli explained, and Kíli rolled his eyes, looking back at his phone.

“No, we don’t.” Kíli’s words were harsh and final, but Fíli wouldn’t accept that.

“What happened, Kee? We used to be inseparable, now I don’t even know anything about your life.” Kíli remained silent, eyes intent on his phone, as if he was reading something of extreme importance. “Have I done something? Because if I have, I want to apologize. I would never, _ever_ make anything to make you upset.” More silence, and Fíli grew frustrated, tears forming in his eyes. “You’ve always been the most important person in my life, Kee, and not having you in my life is as if I’ve lost part of myself.” Kíli was still silent, but Fíli noticed Kíli was paying attention. “Please, if it was something I did, let me make it up to you.”

The silence stretched on, Kíli continued ignoring him. After a moment, Fíli decided to stand up and leave Kíli to his own devices for a while. However, before he reached the door, Kíli spoke.

“It’s not you.” His voice was soft, almost as if he was ashamed, and Fíli turned to look at him. “It’s not ma, or Uncle, or anyone. It’s me.” Fíli frowned, not believing his ears. “I’m disgusting, a piece of shite. None of you deserve having me in your lives. Believe me, it’s better for you.” Fíli shook his head and walked back to the bed, but didn’t sit down, feeling far too overwhelmed to stand still.

“Really? _That’s_ your excuse?” At Fíli’s angry tone, Kíli looked up at him in surprise, not used to hearing his brother talk in such a tone aimed at him. “We’re family, Kíli. There’s nothing you could do that would push us away. _Nothing_ , you hear me?” Fíli paced back and forth as he spoke and Kíli lowered his head. “I was your best friend, Kee. Why didn’t you talk to me? I could have helped. I would have tried, at least, in any way I could.” Kíli shook his head and Fíli noticed his brother had started to cry. Fíli immediately sat by Kíli and pulled him for a hug, stroking his back tenderly as he used to do when they were children. “I’m here now. And I’ll always be here for you. Okay?” Kíli shook his head once more and Fíli tightened the hug. “What is it, Kee?”

“You can’t help me. I can’t be near you.” That made Fíli freeze, and for a moment he thought Kíli would say that he hated him, but the following words were much more shocking. “I once saw you and Ori having sex. And… I’ve been in love with you since I can remember, and when I saw you two, it made me so angry, so mad… I knew I could never have you, but I also didn’t want you to have anyone else. That’s sick and egotistical and hypocritical, and I hated myself. I _do_ hate myself still. That’s why I can’t be near you. That’s why you shouldn’t have me in your lives.”

Fíli didn’t know how to react. He slowly let go of Kíli – his hands still on his brother’s arms – and he tried to look Kíli in the eyes, kind of expecting for this to be an elaborated prank. But Kíli continued crying, his eyes closed to avoid looking at Fíli. Before Fíli could say anything, though, Kíli started having another coughing fit, and Fíli got into brother mode again, running to the kitchen to get more water, and a throat lozenge. Kíli accepted the water, downing it all almost immediately and then he took the lozenge into his mouth. The coughing subsided enough for them to stare at each other for a moment.

“When you say you saw me and Ori having sex…” Fíli started, not knowing exactly what to say. This wasn’t the most shocking part, though, but it would be easier to start by something smaller.

“Ori was sleeping over one day, when you were back from University for the holidays. I woke up in the middle of the night to get some water and… Well, I heard you moaning and, uh…” At that, Kíli blushed and he averted his eyes, petting Whiskey to try to avoid looking at Fíli. “I thought you were having a wank and… I wanted to watch.” Fíli had to hold his breath – he still had no idea how to deal with that information. “But when I opened the door of the guest room, he was fucking you.” Fíli brought both hands to his face to hide from the embarrassment.

“God.” Fíli whined. There wasn’t a single thing about this that was okay, but Fíli still needed to know more, so he let his brother continue speaking.

“I was so angry. I couldn’t look either of you in the eye for a few weeks. It took me a couple of months to realise that I was the person with a problem, and I felt guilty for feeling the way I did. So on the first opportunity, I left. I hoped that if I wasn’t close to you, I would stop loving you. But it’s impossible to stop loving someone so perfect as you.” Fíli took his hands off his face and looked at Kíli, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the intensity held in his brother’s eyes – even though he was still crying. “Having you here is killing me. I don’t want to be only brothers. I want to touch you and kiss you and fuck you and make you mine.”

At that, Fíli had to get away. He simply turned on his heels and walked as fast as he could out of the house. His heart was pounding desperately in his chest, his cheeks were so warm that he didn’t even care about the cold and the snow falling on him. Fíli decided to walk around Kíli’s property aimlessly and _think_.

He couldn’t just leave his brother, but at the same time, he didn’t know how to respond to any of what Kíli had just said.

For some reason, having Kíli say those last things made Fíli incredibly turned on – it shouldn’t be arousing to imagine your younger brother fucking you like your lives depended on it. But then again, wasn’t Kíli the same? He had been the person to mention such a depraved act.

On the other hand, it wasn’t because they had the urge to do these nasty things with each other that they should do it. Besides, Kíli was his younger brother and it was Fíli’s job to protect Kíli and put an end to this. 

If Fíli was honest to himself, he would admit that he had already felt attracted to his brother. Not only now, that they were both adults and Kíli was incredibly hot, with his thin waist and hairy chest. But also as they were growing up. The first time Fíli noticed Kíli sexually, Kíli had been fifteen. Not soon after, Fíli started dating Ori for a few months, trying his hardest to prove to himself that he didn’t feel anything about his brother.

The feeling never really went away, but Fíli grew accustomed to ignoring such thoughts and urges.

It was two hours later, dawn finally breaking, when Fíli made his way back. As he entered, Whiskey came to the door to welcome him back, barking excitedly and wagging his tail. Fíli smiled at the dog, scratching behind his ears before entering the house. Kíli was on the sofa, TV on, but it was obvious he wasn’t paying attention to it. He did turn to look at Fíli entering the house, but then he lowered his head again.

Fíli walked to Kíli and stood in front of him. Kíli hesitated before raising his head and looking at his brother.

“Stand up.” Fíli said, and even though his voice was soft, he noticed that Kíli tensed before doing what he had been told, probably thinking Fíli would punch him or something.

What Fíli did surprised both of them.

Fíli took Kíli by the face and, getting on his toes, kissed Kíli.

It wasn’t a sweet peck on the lips – it was intense, hard, and Kíli, although shocked at first, was quick to kiss back, arms going around Fíli and holding him tightly against his body.

Fíli knew he wouldn’t be able to regret this, but he had to see what would happen if they did give in to their desires.

They pulled apart to catch some breath, and Kíli started speaking. “Aren’t you—” But before he could continue, Fíli was kissing him again, even more passionately as before, their tongues dancing together inside their months, Fíli’s hands holding onto Kíli’s shoulders. Fíli could feel both their erections rubbing against each other through Kíli’s pyjamas and Fíli’s trousers.

Contradicting his own illness, Kíli mustered strength from deep inside him, and changed their positions, pushing Fíli so he would lie on the sofa. Before he joined him, though, he smirked mischievously and pointed to his room. “Hold on a minute. I’ll have to lock Whiskey on the room.” Calling his dog, he did lock Whiskey in the room, but not before taking a bottle of lube with him.

By the time he came back, he had already taken off his shirt, and his cock was very prominent inside his trousers, and Fíli didn’t know where to look at first, since this was the first time he was allowed to look.

He was so entranced by his brother, that he didn’t even realise that he was still fully clothed. Kíli chuckled and lowered himself on top of Fíli, kissing him passionately as he tugged on Fíli’s jumper and shirt. After some fumbling, both of them were completely naked, every inch of their bodies touching.

Kíli started sucking on Fíli’s neck, biting it just right, which made Fíli make the most delicious noises Kíli had ever heard.

“I’ll mark you. I’ll mark your whole body.” Kíli said, between bites and sucks. “I’ll make you mine.” That prompted a long moan out of Fíli, and he couldn’t help but raise his hips, seeking more friction on his dick. “I’ll fuck you so well that no one will ever compare, and you’ll always want my cock inside of you.” Fíli was nodding, babbling that yes, Kíli was absolutely right. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since I learnt what fucking was.” Fíli moaned even louder, trying to imagine a twelve-year-old Kíli learning about sex and already desiring to bend his brother over and fuck him.

“Kee, please.” Fíli begged, his legs shaking in excitement, and they hadn’t even touched each other’s dicks yet. Kíli smirked and took the bottle of lube, opening it and coating his hand with some of it. He then stroked his own cock a few times before bringing a finger to Fíli’s hole.

“Do you want this?” Fíli nodded, eyes clouded with desire as he stared into Kíli’s chocolate eyes. “Fee, I need you to tell me that you want this.” His tone was serious, even though the tip of his finger was massaging his hole gently. Fíli understood that, after this, there would be no coming back, so he had to give his spoken consent for Kíli to continue.

“I want you to fuck me, Kee.” He managed to say, his voice dripping with lust. “I think I’ve always wanted you as well, but I couldn’t let myself corrupt you.” He tried averting his gaze, but Kíli held his face into place with his clean hand.

“I love you.” Kíli said, seriously, eyes staring right into Fíli’s soul, and he inserted a single finger inside his brother. Fíli moaned, eyes falling closed, but he forced them open a moment later.

“I love you too. Gimme more. I can take it.” Kíli didn’t need to be told twice. He added a second finger, and soon enough he was adding a third.

Fíli thrashed on the sofa in pleasure, unable to close his mouth and avoid the noises he was making, but Kíli seemed keen on hearing them, so he didn’t mind much about that.

When Kíli deemed Fíli ready, he put even more lube on his cock before lining up on Fíli’s hole. They looked at each other, and the fire they saw in each other’s eyes was confirmation enough that they needed this.

Kíli entered his brother slowly, and even then, Fíli held onto Kíli desperately, eyes tightly closed as he let the pleasure wash over him, a long moan leaving his mouth.

Kíli groaned as he entered Fíli, the tightness somewhat unexpected after three of his fingers were inside Fíli so easily. Nevertheless, Kíli was far from complaining. It was hot and velvety inside his brother, and Kíli just wanted to fuck. Fíli seemed to be on the same page, as he was repeating “Please, please, please” over and over while trying to move his own hips.

Kíli let his desire take control and he started pounding into his brother quickly, holding onto Fíli’s thighs tight enough to leave handprints. Fíli, on the other hand, was holding onto the sofa, eyes half-lidden, mouth hanging open as he moaned and groaned and sighed in pleasure.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Kíli commented, unable to look away from his brother. “The noises you make…” He was unable to express how he felt about Fíli’s noises, but he did pound harder, making Fíli almost yell – which made Whiskey start barking from the room, probably worried something bad was happening. “The way you moan and move as I fuck you… It’s so much better from when I saw you having sex before.” It wasn’t Kíli’s intention to bring up Fíli’s former sexual encounters, but he did want to let his brother know that he seemed more enthusiastic now than he had been back then.

They continued fucking until they were at their limit. Kíli brought his hand to Fíli’s cock to help his brother come, but Fíli held his hands and shook his head. That stole Kíli’s breath away. And sure enough, a moment later Fíli was coming, yelling his brother’s name at the top of his lungs.

Kíli quickly followed, biting onto Fíli’s shoulder, and leaving one more mark behind.

It took them a few moments to get back from their orgasms. Kíli, after exerting himself too much, looked even worse than before. Fíli felt guilty for making his brother even worse, but he managed to get out of the sofa, open Kíli’s door so Whiskey could see that everything was okay, and then finally go to the bathroom to run a bath for them.

When the bath was ready, Fíli came to fetch his brother, and Kíli slowly followed him to the bathroom. Kíli entered first, and Fíli joined him, sitting behind him so he could wash his sweaty back and chest, and wash his hair.

They remained silent throughout the bath, but they exchanged subtle touches and soft kisses. Once they were finished, Fíli helped Kíli into clean pyjamas and put him to bed once again. Fíli put on some pyjamas as well and hesitated a moment before deciding to join Kíli on the bed.

Kíli was already asleep, so Fíli just cuddled with him and got ready to sleep as well. Whiskey joined them some time later, lying by their feet.

Later that day, Kíli was the first to wake up – but as soon as he moved, Fíli woke up, worried that Kíli might be feeling worse.

“Kee?” He asked, his voice hoarse after sleep – and a lot of screaming. Kíli gave him a peck on the lips.

“Stay in bed. I’m feeling better. I’ll be right back.” Fíli nodded and closed his eyes once more.

When he opened them again, was due to the bed dipping, and he noticed Kíli was back with two mugs of a hot beverage.

“Coffee?” He asked, sitting on the bed and yawning.

“Hot cocoa.” Kíli said, handing his brother his mug.

They drank their hot chocolate in silence, sitting next to each other.

“Are you truly feeling better?” Fíli asked once he finished his drink. Kíli nodded before replying.

“Yeah. I slept very well, actually. No interruptions due to coughing or sneezing.” Fíli smiled, happy that his brother was finally getting better. However, his brother getting better meant that he would soon need to leave and go back to England. After what had happened between them, Fíli was reluctant to leave. As if reading his mind, Kíli reached over and held Fíli’s hand. “Stay with me.” Fíli’s eyes widened.

“I… I can’t just leave. The company will be mine one day and I can’t do this to Thorin.” Even though he was saying the words, Fíli wished he could stay.

“Stay. We have enough money to live our entire lives without having to work, and I’m still working as a writer. I can work for the both of us.” Fíli hesitated, unsure of what to do. “Stay at least a week, and then we can talk about this again. Okay?” Fíli nodded, finding it reasonable enough.

The week went by quickly. Kíli got better and better from his flu, and they had sex every day at least twice a day – but once, when they were snowed in, they had sex five times, each time in a different place and by the end of it, Whiskey wasn’t even caring about Fíli’s moans and screams anymore.

When the week was over, and it was time for Fíli to decide what to do, he simply called him mother and uncle and let them know he’d be staying with Kíli indeterminably. Thorin couldn’t understand how he was just throwing away ten years of work at the family company, but Fíli said that he needed this, and that was enough for them. Probably they thought that the reason Kíli had left was because of Fíli, and now that they were talking again, they needed time to rekindle their friendship.

They weren’t wrong, but Fíli honestly had no intention of ever leaving Kíli. Besides, no one knew they were brothers where they lived, so they could very well pretend they were boyfriends.

Fíli only regretted that they hadn’t talked about this earlier. However, now they had their whole lives in front of them, and they would take advantage of every second they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and a comment! ♥


End file.
